


The Ladykiller

by DominatorBot



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ladykiller, Suave Wander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: One night while alone in a bar Dom is relaxing with her favourite drink when a handsome, furry stranger arrives on the scene.
Relationships: Lord Dominator/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	The Ladykiller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarolGS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CarolGS).



# Wander Over Yonder (AU)

It was a hot night when he arrived. At first the club was operating as normal. The bar was busy and the dance-floor was packed. There were dozens of people all crammed in to a moderately sized building. Pink and blue neon lights lit up the room in a static frenzy. The music pulsed so loudly it sounded like the worlds strongest heartbeat.

People danced close together. Their sweaty bodies radiating heat. The excitement in the club was palpable. The heat from the day and the heat from their bodies mixed to create a sensation close to ecstasy. It was so thick in the air you could taste it.

And then he showed up.

He made his presence known right away. Slamming the front doors open, letting the colours of dusk pour into the club. The sun was behind him, blinding anyone from seeing his face and body. But one thing was certain. He was tall. And furry.

The stranger stepped in, the doors closing behind him. All could see him now. And they all liked what they saw.

He was wearing a silky black suit held tight against his body, showing off every angle he had. In his breast pocket rested a deep red rose which he was currently sniffing, purely for effect. His face was round with big eyes and a cheeky smile. The fluff on his head was combed forward and curled at the tip. But that wasn't what held everyone's attention.

The shirt he was wearing had the top three buttons undone, showing off his best feature. A thick chest of fur. The kind of fur you could lose a hand in. The kind people would spend hours massaging with their fingers, hypnotised by the feel and volume.

And he knew it.

With hands on his hips and that sly grin on his face he ushered his first words of the evening. “So, who wants to dance?”

There was a sudden burst of movement and the crowd rushed towards him. They pushed and shoved each other to be the first one to spend time with the handsome stranger. The furry man watched this with some amusement, combing his hand through his thick hair.

“You!” He pointed at a woman just shorter than him with long green hair and a pale pink complexion. She clasped her hands together when she realised he was pointing at her. “Care to dance?” He held out a welcoming hand.

And, of course, she accepted.

“Oh, wow. I can't believe you picked me!” She said excitedly.

“You're the most attractive woman in this place. Why wouldn't I?” He smiled at her, flashing his glistening teeth.

But her eyes were drawn downwards, towards his chesty fluff. “Oh my.”

The stranger put an arm around her waist and dipped her back slightly. “We're here to dance, remember?”

“Oh yes, of course!”

With the excitement winding down the music was cranked back up again. The jealous crowd went back to what they were doing before the interruption, grumbling that they didn't get picked.

The stranger put both hands on the woman's hips as they moved their bodies to the music. “So what's your name handsome?” She asked while spinning around and putting her back against him.

He leaned close to her ear. “Folks call me Wander.”

“That's a funny name.”

“It is. But it's an accurate one.” He spun her around to face him again.

“Really? How come?”

“I don't stay around in one place for too long. I move about a lot.”

“Doesn't that get tiring?”

“It has its perks. But, no I shouldn't bother you with this.”

“What is it? I don't mind.”

“It's just that I've never had a reason to stay anywhere. Nothing to keep me coming back.”

“No friends or family? Not even a girlfriend?”

“I have family but they don't talk to me. I've been abandoned by my friends and as for a girlfriend. Well, I guess I've never met the one. By the way, I don't think I asked you for your name.”

“Clarissa.” She answered almost too quickly.

“A lovely name. It suits you.”

Clarissa blushed.

“Has anyone ever told you that your eyes remind them of the stars?”

She gasped. “No, no one ever has!”

“That hardly seems right. Your eyes are magnificent. I feel like I could get lost in them.” And for a minute Clarissa felt like he did. His eyes stared into hers and she could see how green his were.

The music switched to a different type of rhythm, forcing them to draw back. “You're a beautiful dancer, Clarissa. Would you do me the honour of buying you a drink?” He held out his elbow, waiting for her to hook her arm around his.

And she did. “it would be my pleasure, Wander.”

As the night carried on the two grew closer together. Clarissa told Wander all about her adorable pets and her idiot older brother and about her job and anything else she could think of.

Wander, however, revealed very little. He mentioned his parents but not where he is from. Since he travels a lot he never owned a pet and he worked part-time doing this-and-that.

“You're a puzzle, Wander.”

“Believe me I'm not that interesting.”

“I beg to differ.” She said, dancing her fingers along his arm.

Wander knew what was coming. It was the moment that sealed the deal every time. “Do you want to touch it?”

Her eyes sparkled. “Can I?”

He moved his hand in positive indication.

Clarissa slipped her hand upwards into the fur. She lost sight of her hand but she could feel his fur wrapped around it keeping it warm and snug. She clenched her fingers, gripping a handful. Wander smiled at her. “You like it?”

Clarissa took a second to respond, her mind lost in his chest. “Oh, it's amazing!” She bit her lower lip, thinking about what she wanted to do next. “Why don't we head back to my place for some privacy?”

Wander grinned, more for himself than her. As usual, everything was going as planned. After they have their fun he'll slip out and disappear from her life, never to see her again. “What are we waiting for?”

As the two left the club a group of people huddled around each other.

“Who was that guy?”

“No idea!”

“I wonder if he'll be back?”

“Probably not.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Isn't it obvious? He's...

## 

THE LADYKILLER

“No way! That guy?”

“I'm telling you that's him!”

“You've drank too much.”

“Shut up and pour me another!”

* * *

Clarissa had taken Wander back to her home where her two pets welcomed her and the stranger. They seemed very keen on him, sniffing around him and being generally friendly. “Funny, they don't usually like strangers.”

“I must be good with pets!” He winked.

At that Clarissa took him by the hand and led him upstairs. The rest of the night was one Clarissa won't soon forget. And with any luck in the morning he will want to spend more time with her. She felt that they had formed a connection and was positive that he felt it too.

After their night of passion Wander waited until Clarissa was fast asleep, put his clothes back on and left her house. He whistled as he walked down the quiet street, content at another successful night.

* * *

The following evening in another part of town in a quiet bar sat a green skinned woman. She was sitting at a table alone, drinking a fruity beverage while checking her phone. Dom didn't go out often, she liked to keep to herself but every once in a while she liked to go to the only bar she ever visited and order one drink. The bartender liked it when she came in. She always said that Dom lit the place up with her presence.

Dom always blushed when she said that. She didn't care for the attention but she put up with it because no one in the bar bothered her.

Until tonight.

It was like another other night for the most part. The same faces walking by her saying their hellos. The bartender did her 'you light up the room' routine and prepared the drink she always ordered. Her table was empty, as always, and she sat down.

An hour or so had passed when the entrance doors were shoved open and a tall figure stood. The wind catching his fur and blazer. He looked majestic.

Dom rolled her eyes and uttered an unpleasant sound.

Wander entered the bar. It was very different to the club he was at in the previous night. The mood was depressing and no one looked like they were having any fun. The lights were so dim he didn't notice they were there at first. His instinct was to turn around and walk right back out but someone had caught his eye.

On the other side of the room sat a beautiful green woman with dark red eyes and a long, curling mohawk. She was striking. The most unique person he's seen in a long time. She was going to be his challenge for the night. He combed his hair, sniffed his rose and approached the woman.

Dom was reading an article about new discoveries in fox behaviour when she smelled something odd. It wasn't a bad smell, just unusual.

“Hey, beautiful. You all by yourself tonight?” He asked her while leaning on her table and puffing up his chest.

“Huh?” Dom was annoyed. Some idiot had interrupted her reading! “What do you want?” She said with some irritation.

“I couldn't help but notice you were looking at your phone and not... me.” He flashed her his best smile.

“Do you mind? Go bother someone else.”

“Maybe we got off on the wrong foot? Why don't I buy you a drink? And we can start over?”

“I already have one and I can buy my own.” She kept her eyes on the phone, hoping the guy would take the hint.

This wasn't working. He had come on too strong. This woman was not what he thought she was. He might have to try a different approach.

He undid another button on his shirt, letting his chest fur pop out more and leaned in closer to her.

“Don't you think it's a little weird to do that?” She said unimpressed.

Wander was taken aback. The chest fluff never failed before! This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He gave her legs a quick look and thought to himself, _Yeah, it'll be worth it._

Looking around the bar he tried to find something he could use. A few feet away from their position a small band was playing dreary live music. Wander slipped his blazer off and hung it behind a chair, walked up to the stage, whispered something to the players and grabbed the microphone.

Dom's eyes widened in horror.

She tried to ask him not to do this but her words went unnoticed or ignored. And then Wander started to sing.

Dom concentrated even harder on the article she was trying to read, ignoring the lyrics to the song he was performing. But she did catch a few words. Subtlety was clearly not his thing. The others in the bar seemed to be enjoying the performance though so that spurred him on to sign with more gusto.

Feeling trapped she retreated into her mind. She imagined a quiet place, an open field. The sky was blue and the fields a deep shade of green. All around her a group of foxes approached. They were more curious than frightened. Dom smiled at them. She was a friend. Her hand reached out towards the closest one...

“How was that?” He asked, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. His little stunt had taken a lot out of him.

“I'm sorry, were you doing something?”

“Very funny.” Wander tossed the microphone back at the band. “I don't get it. What will it take to impress you?” His chest bristled in frustration.

This fool wasn't taking the hint. She had to give him something if he was going to leave her alone. “Do you like animals?”

“I like to think I'm something of an animal myself.” He winked. “But sure, I like animals.”

Dom really wanted to roll her eyes. “Here's my card. Drop by my work tomorrow, maybe you can try your luck there?” She gave him a charmless smile.

Wander didn't seem to notice her fake charm and accepted the card without protest then took a look at it. “Dom? Very well, I'll be by in the morning!”

Dom scoffed. She wanted to say _whatever_ but instead she said, “Can't wait.”

“My name is Wander, by the way. It was a pleasure to meet you.” He reached out to try to take her hand but Dom recoiled. “That's a bit much.”

He withdrew his hand. “If you say so.” Once more he combed a hand through his thick head of hair. “Until tomorrow.” He plucked the rose from his breast pocket and tossed it onto her table. “So you won't forget.”

Dom picked the rose up with a finger and thumb and watched as Wander danced his way out the door, blowing a kiss to another woman as he passed. After tossing the rose to the floor she made a disgusted noise. _What a creep. Hopefully he won't show up tomorrow and even if he does I'll be ready for him._

With that idiot gone she went back to her article. _Fascinating_ , she thought to herself as she finished. Foxes were such amazing creatures and there was so much to learn. Her drink was nearly empty. She barely got to even enjoy it with that Wander character distracting her. Well, it was getting late so she decided to head home. But she had to admit she was curious to see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Wander left the home of the woman he seduced last night, having a wash first then taking whatever food he could find that he could easily carry with him. He left through the front door and put some distance between himself and that house. If the woman, he forgot her name, saw that he was gone she would undoubtedly would come looking for him. Wander sometimes had to promise things to these women to get what he wanted.

He munched on some cheese that he had stolen and remembered the card that green woman gave him. What was her name again? Dame? Donna? He looked at the card. Dom! That was it! He memorized the address and got to searching for it.

The town was quiet with the morning light pouring out onto the streets. The yellow glow was off to his right, partly obscured by clouds. Orange leaves danced and twirled around in front of him, the breeze making his fur ripple. It was a beautiful morning. The scent of freshly baked bread wafted up his nose making his mouth water. He considered stealing a piece.

And then he saw it. A sign with a fox's head and the words 'FOX SANCTUARY' printed underneath it. “That wasn't too hard.” The sign on the door read 'OPEN'. He pulled up his collar and entered.

There was a teenage girl behind the counter. She was looking through a magazine, not noticing that someone had just entered.

Wander laid an arm on the counter. “Excuse me?”

“Woah!” The girl jumped back. “Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! Um, h-how can I h-help you today, sir?”

“I'm actually here to meet one of your colleagues.”

“Colleagues? The only other person here is my boss.” Her eyes widened in sudden understanding. “Oooh. She said you might turn up.”

“She did, did she?” He said smugly. “Guess I'm unforgettable.”

The girl, who introduced herself as Layla, showed Wander to the back of the sanctuary where Dom was crouched low, petting and feeding a fox. She didn't see them arrive.

“Cute fox. But not half as cute as you.”

“You came?” She was surprised he actually showed up. She scratched the fox's head a little. “This is Bella. Come, I'll show you the others!”

“I didn't come here to look at foxes.” He said with a hint of annoyance.

Bella walked over to him, sniffing him out but keeping her distance. Wander did the same. “Uh, hello Bella. Nice to meet you.” He waved at the fox then stepped around her, trying to stay close to Dom. If he could fake liking animals long enough it might get him close to her. “So, this is what you do for a living?”

“Yes, we take care of rescued foxes, saved from fur farms. We then try to find responsible people to adopt them and give them a happy life. Here we have Valentin, Swift, Trix, Roxy and Leo.” The group circled Dom, wagging their tails in happiness. “What do you do for a living?”

Intrigued by the new visitor the foxes made their way towards Wander. The tall furry man was feeling slightly uncomfortable around so much teeth. “Oh nothing really. I just bounce from town to town and do what I want.” One of the foxes went behind Wander and raised its leg.

Dom raised an eyebrow. “That sounds... interesting. How do you pay for food or lodgings? Oh, be careful!” She said a minute too late. Deliberately.

The fox relieved itself onto Wander's shoes, staining the footwear. Wander looked down to see the damage. “Dumb fox. These are expensive!” He shook his head, thinking that he shouldn't have bothered coming here. “To answer your question I have rich parents. They send me money every week. They even pay for my hotels.”

Dom wanted to burst out laughing, instead she settled for a giggle. “Valentin isn't dumb! It was an accident! Besides you could just buy a new pair, right?”

“Ha, of course I can! But I shouldn't have to! You should probably train your foxes better.” He said in a huff.

Dom's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms. “They're not like dogs. What part of 'accident' don't you understand?” Her foxes looked up at her, they noticed her change in attitude.

Bella sat next to Wander, keeping her eyes on him. Wander looked down at her. Those foxes are pretty cute, he had to admit. He looked back at Dom who was still standing with her arms over her chest. He felt bad for upsetting her. Wait, did he? He never felt bad about doing anything to anyone! Why was she any different? “I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.” That felt weird. A sincere apology?

Dom softened a little. “There's some cake in the kitchen. You can have some if you like.”

“Yeah, I'll take some.”

She took him behind the garden with Bella staying close to them. The kitchen was small with a table big enough for two. Dom took a half-eaten cake from the fridge and cut Wander a slice. “You said you bounce from town to town. Do you have any friends? Don't they miss you?”

“Nope. Don't have any. Don't need any.” He said more defensively than he liked.

“None at all? Then why were you so desperate to get to know me then?” This guy wasn't making much sense to her. He had to be hiding something.

He scoffed down the cake. “I'm not desperate! I just thought you'd like the company.”  
Then he said in a near whisper. “Most girls do.”

“Yeah, well, I'm not like most girls. I'm not looking for a companion, especially not a fling. Nope, friends and being single are what keeps me happy.” Dom cut herself a slice and put the rest away.

Bella sniffed around Wander and started wagging her tail. “Bella likes you though. Seems like she has bad taste in men.” She teased.

Wander felt deflated. There was no way this was going to end with them sleeping together. And just being friends? Could he even do that? Did he even want to? Bella was sitting patiently at his feet.

“Does she like getting petted?”

“You've earned her trust, somehow, so yes you can pet her.” Dom watched as Wander leaned in close to Bella to pet her and got licked on his cheek. Wander laughed at the sudden show of affection. “She's even kissing you! Bella rarely takes to anyone that quickly.”

“I guess it's just my charm.”

Dom smiled, it was kind of cute seeing Bella interact with him. “Do you have any plans for the day? Do you need to go shopping for new shoes?”

Wander wiped the fox saliva from his face. “My folks will sort that out. But thanks for the offer.”

_Was this it? Was he finally loosing interest in me?_ “You know you can visit the sanctuary any time. I'm sure Bella would like that.”

“I think I might!” He petted Bella one last time. And then a new question came to him. A question he never thought he would ask, even as a joke. “Do you want to hang out? As friends?”

“We're hardly friends.” She smiled at him. “Yet. You don't seem all that bad when you turn off the bluster.”

Wander looked away from her, feeling a bit ashamed of himself. It was true, the whole lady-killer act was just an act. And for a long time he wasn't even sure why he was doing that. Until now. As corny as it might sound but it seemed that all this time he was just looking for a friend.

“There's a park not far from here. Want to go check it out?”

“Yeah, I do.” He smiled at her; a genuine, happy smile.

“Great! I'll get my coat and we'll head out.”

Wander felt strange. When he first met Dom he wanted nothing more from her than a fun night. She wasn't supposed to be any different to the other woman he had met. And yet, she was. He found that his motivation for being near her had changed. But not entirely, he still found her very attractive. Instead he was more interested in _her_. Who was she? Where is she from? What does she like? He had a million questions.

Dom took him on a short walk down a few streets until they came upon the park. It was fairly large with a shallow river flowing in the middle of it. There was a red wooden bridge built over it.

They found a bench and sat down, keeping a little distance between each other. Wander sniffed the fresh air and took in his surroundings. “This place is beautiful. I've never really stopped to appreciate these things before.”

Dom smiled. “There's fish in that river. Why don't you go see if you can spot any?”

Wander grinned. “Alright!” He got to the half-way point on the bridge and leaned over the edge. “I think I can see-”

“Be careful!” Dom shouted but she was too late. Wander had leaned just a little to far and tumbled over the edge. Luckily it was a short fall but he ended up being soaked right through.

“Oh grop are you OK?” Dom arrived on the side of the river with her arm stretched out.

“I'm fine, just soaked.”

“You can't walk around like that. Where's that hotel you said you were staying at?”

“It's on the other side of town.” He said with some despair.

Dom had an idea but she wasn't sure if it was a good one. “My home isn't far from here. You can dry your clothes there.”

He felt like he should have been over-the-moon excited about the prospect of going to her home _and_ getting his clothes off. And a part of him was, just not as strongly as before.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Dom showed him to her bathroom. “You can wash yourself in here. I like to wear big shirts so there's bound to be something to fit you.”

“I must warn you. I loose a lot of fur when I wash up.”

Dom laughed. “I deal with foxes every day. Believe me, it's fine.” She closed the door and left him alone.

When he was finished cleaning himself up he joined Dom in her living room. “Nice place you have.”

“Thanks! And it's all mine.”

“I appreciate you helping me. I had nowhere else to go.” He didn't realise his mistake until it was too late.

“'Nowhere else'? What about your hotel?” Had Wander been lying to her all this time? She knew she shouldn't have brought him back here.

“Oh grop. I shouldn't have come here.” He ran for the door.

Surprised by his reaction Dom grabbed him by the arm. “I think you have some explaining to do.”

“Let go of me!”

“Just tell me why you lied!”

“I didn't lie!”

“You did about the hotel. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you.” She said with disdain.

He couldn't stand it any more. He wanted her to know the truth, to see him for who he really was even if it meant utter humiliation. “Because it's all I do!” He turned to face her, hot tears in his eyes. “I'm not rich. I don't even have any parents. I only sleep in beds when I can get them but usually I sleep in park benches and alleys. I steal everything I have!”

Dom was shocked. She wasn't expecting him to just unload like that. It was a lot she had to take in. She eased her grip on his shirt. “You lied about being rich? Was that part of your plan to sleep with me?” She was feeling mixed emotions about his revelation. On one hand she was angry that he lied so badly but on the other she felt bad that he had nothing.

He hung his head in shame. “Yes. It was the only way I knew how to survive. I have this charm that gets me anything I could ever want!”

“Why didn't you use your charm to make friends? Surely that would have helped you?”

“It's like I said before. I didn't stick around in any one place to make friends. Besides I don't think anyone would have stuck around when they knew the truth about me.” He started crying again. “I'm such an idiot! As soon as my clothes are dry I'll leave. I swear I'll never bother you again.”

Dom did the only thing she felt she had to do and pulled him in for a hug. Wander didn't move for a few seconds, and cried into her shoulder. Then he returned the hug.

“I'm going to help you Wander.”

“Why would you do that?”

She moved so she could look him in the eye. “Because you need it.”

Wander wiped away the tears from his eyes. “You're really going to help me?”

“You may have lied to me but for some reason I feel like I can still trust you. Now that I know who you really are I think that we can be friends.” She held out her hand. “What do you say?”

“Friends?” He looked at her inviting hand. It sounded good to him. “Yes. Friends.” He smiled as he took her hand.

This was new territory for him but with Dom as his friend he knew he was in good hands.

“First things first, I'm letting you saty here with me. There's a guest bedroom across the hall. Also I'm going to ask if you would like to work at the sanctuary.”

He brightened. “I get to see Bella again?” He really liked that fox.

Dom smiled. “Yep. And I bet she can't wait to see you!”

Wander grinned.

“You see? You can make friends easily.” She threw her arm around him. “Now let's get you started on your new life!”


End file.
